Micaela Emily Belov
by ariel001
Summary: Payson takes a break from gymnastics without telling anyone. Who is Micaela Emily Belov and is she the reason for payson's departure? Will she return? How does Sasha feel and is he further connected to payson than he realizes?


Payson Keeler and Sasha Belov Fanfic:

I do not own any characters from ABCFamily's make it or break it including Sasha, Payson, Becca, Mark, Kim and Emily. I do however own Micaela. I hope you enjoy.

Emily's P.O.V.

Payson Keeler left the Rock. There are only about two and a half years until the 2012 Olympics and Payson Keeler has abandoned the Rock, or so it seemed. She was the shoe in for the Olympic Women's Team, that was until she left.

Sasha was devastated. He had really grown accustomed to the blond haired, blue eyed gymnast. Sasha had built her up after her accident. He was the very reason she had a chance at Olympic gold. Sasha seemed to take Payson's departure the hardest.

After practice he pulled me aside to ask me if I had seen Payson or knew any reason why she hadn't been at the gym in over a week. Of course, my being her best friend I should know…but I didn't. That moment I made a vow that I would figure it out.

I went to Payson's house…no answer. I called her cell and home phones….all to no avail. The next day I discouragely walked into the gym only to see none other than Becca Keeler on the beam. I cornered her right then and there and begged her to tell me where Payson was and shy Sasha and especially I didn't know. She said that Payson had sworn her to secrecy. However, I wouldn't let it go and when Sasha walked in and surprisingly did not reprimand either of us for our lack of training and instead came to interrogate Becca as well, Becca said that Payson was taking a break from gymnastics and that she had no choice in the matter. She also said that Payson planned to return, hopefully in time for the Olympics and that this break had nothing to do with a lack of determination. Then she told Sasha that that was all that she needed to continue training.

However, as Sasha trudged up to his office Becca told me that she would sneak Payson's new cell phone number into my gym bag before she left. I smiled as my thanks and began training with thoughts of Payson and why she would put her dream on hold so suddenly.

Chapter 2: (still Emily's P.O.V.)

That night I rummaged through my gym bad until I found it on a small piece of paper. It read Payson's new number…..hope she fills in the blanks for you, Emily. (854) 793-8477.

I called it right away and a tearful Payson answered on the first ring. She didn't say hello or who is it, Only " NO DAD ..STOP CALLING ME ..IM NOT ABORTING MY BABY!".

Then I said "Payson? It's Emily". Payson went dead silent. Then she told me to meet her at her house ASAP and that she needed a true friend to talk with.

15 MINUTES LATER:

I was sitting on Payson's bed listening to why she left gymnastics and especially why Sash didn't know. She said that 2 months ago, the night after she kissed Sasha in the gym, she showed up at his trailer to apologize. When he answered his door his eyes were beyond bloodshot, his breath reeked of hard liquor and he could honestly not stand up without supports. She did not know what came over Sasha, but he pulled her in and kissed her passionately. She was in love and still is in love with Sasha. He make her feel wanted and loved. Payson added that she was a much to willing participant . I prayed that this was just an insignificant back-story and that Sasha had nothing to do with Payson's pregnancy.

That was a futile hope. Next Payson said that I should connect the dots and fill in the blanks . Apparently my shock appeared as if I didn't understand , so Payson blurted out " I'm having Sasha's baby". As shocked and unsettled as I was I consoled Payson, spent the night, and promised that I would keep her "Belov baby" a secret. She then said that Sasha didn't know about any of this and that she wasn't certain, but strongly presumed that Sasha was oblivious to their night of passion. She said that she loved Sasha too much to allow him to face the consequences of a mistake that was just as much hers as it was his. Her parents and Becca knew she was pregnant, but only I knew that Sasha was the father and that was the way Payson wanted it.

CHAPTER 3:

Over the next 7 months Payson and I became like sisters. It was a Tuesday when she went into labor, I was spending my half hour lunch break with Payson, once again in her room, when her water broke. Mark was away on business. Becca was at the gym and Kim was at home with us. It had been planned months ago that Kim, Becca and I would be in the delivery room when the baby was born. I called Becca and told her the news and that we were on our way to the hospital and that she would have to find her own ride, because Payson was, uncharacteristically, freaking out!

Neutral Narrator:

Becca was practicing her new vault with Sasha's undivided attention when her cell phone suddenly rang. She could be seen sprinting full force across the gym floor and to her bad where she grabbed her phone and quickly began jumping up and down. Sasha came over yelling at Becca for having her phone out during practice, when Becca suddenly blurted out as she hung up "Sorry Sasha, but it was really important and is there any way that you could quickly give me a ride to Boulder Grace Hospital because I'm gunna be an auntie!".

Sasha was befuddled, knowing that Payson was Becca's only sister and therefore her only way to become and aunt. Emily called back before Sasha could answer and ordered Becca to put Sasha on the phone. Becca shoved the phone to Sasha's ear and he immediately heard Emily telling him to get in his car with Becca and drive to Boulder Grace Hospital. She told him that she would regret it for the rest of his life if he didn't come and that Payson needed his support more than anything. In his heart Sasha knew that if Payson wanted him he would do just about anything. So he found himself in his pickup truck next to Becca Keeler driving full speed to Boulder Grace Hospital.

AT THE HOSPITAL: (SASHA'S POV)

When Becca and I arrived at the hospital we quickly asked the receptionist for Payson's room number. Becca ran straight into the room , I opted for the waiting room. 5 hours later Becca ran out, big-eyed and clearly scared. She ran straight up to me and said that if she ever wanted to have her own kids she couldn't hold the camera a minute longer. Then she grabbed my arm, and before I would protest, had me inside Payson's delivery room with a video camera in hard, filming the birth of Payson's child.

I felt so bad for Payson. Her baby's father , whoever he may be, wasn't present, she looked to be in so much pain and the worst part was…I couldn't stop it. I tried to escape but Payson tearfully called for me to stay and I was there.

25 minutes later, she was born. Being the only man in the room, the doctor thought I was the father, so she asked me to cut the umbilical cord. I tried to explain my true correlation, when Kim said " Sasha , just do it". So I cut Payson's daughter's umbilical cord. She was a beauty, with blond hair and captivating blue eyes. Unwillingly, I found myself crying over her for some unknown reason.

Suddenly Kim said that Mark had just arrived and that she and Becca were going to go downstairs to meet him. I looked at Payson, who was holding her beautiful baby girl, but surprisingly she was looking at Emily, who gave her a supportive smile and nod. Then Payson turned to me and said " Sasha, please don't be angry with me, it was both our faults….well anyways..would you like to hold Micaela Emily Belov?"

I accepted and about a minute later it clicked that I was a father . Them the nurse came back and said she need to take Micaela to clean her up. Emily left with them, leaving only Payson and myself in the hospital room. Them Payson told me the story of how Micaela came to be, and sparked my memory to that night.

I told her that I would help raise Micaela and that I would love to help Payson get back into her training, seeing as the Olympics were in a little over two years time. We decided that Payson would be at the gym on Monday. She said that her mom had said that she could care for Micaela during the mornings and afternoons that Payson would spend at the Rock.

Everything was falling into place. We were not going to hide Micaela, but for her protection and to eliminate speculation and questions regarding Payson and myself, we were going to day that Payson was at rehab for her back injury that had been paining her again and that Micaela was actually Kim's niece, Payson's cousin, whom would be indefinitely staying with the Keelers'.

As time went by I spent almost every night with Payson and Micaela at the Keeler's house. We eventually came clean to Kim, Mark and Becca that I was indeed Micaela's father and that we were planning on marrying after the Olympics. Mark and Kim were not happy at all, but overtime they decided to not press charges for the sake of Payson and Micaela.

AT the OLYMPICS:

Payson, myself, Kim, Becca, Micaela, Mark, Emily, Kaylie, and Lauren made it to the Olympic team for 2012. Payson nailed her uneven bars routine and got a perfect score, Micaela, who was in the front row, could hardly contain her enthusiasm as the crowd went wild.

She weaseled her small body onto the floor and ran full force, as fast as a two and a half year old can up to Payson and myself and yelled " MOMMA, MOMMA YOU IT GOOD….DADDYYYY MOMMA GOOD WITE?" The camera was focused on us and everyone heard as Micaela called us MOMMA and DADDY…our cover was blown, but for the best the Olympics were almost over and Micaela was our baby girl. We are a happy family and why shouldn't the entire would know?


End file.
